The Battle of the Sections
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: The band memebers have been at war for a while now. What happens when a Lt. General is captured and another general goes missing. an army can fall. Written from the brass's point of veiw.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of the Sections

**Hey. People in SSMS might recognize themselves. And if I didn't get your permission to use your name, I'm sorry, but I'm not a namer.**

"General Kayla! General Kayla! The left flank was breached today by the flutes. They are pouring in like water in a river!" General Travis Condift of the tubas reported.

General Travis was a young man, almost newly recruited into the brass army. But he was the best (and only) general in the army. He was a great general with as many wins as my glasses are thick. But beside the point, this news was startling. The flutes were the toughest but the tubas and trombones were out there and they were my toughest sections, besides my own.

The euphoniums were the strongest section in the brass, what with the least yet bestly trained men and women in the army. The tubas had the next least and were the second best trained. They have a smart general who is a good man (or boy because he's only fourteen). Then there's the trombone's. They have a weird yet good leader, Erik Pitmon. The Lieutenant General was a brave yet crazy one. And finally, the trumpets. Their leader is a calm, level-headed girl named Ziomaera Olive. She is very strong in battle.

The brunette general of the tubas was waiting for orders from me, the leader of the brass army and the euphoniums. I am General of the Army Kayla Duehart. I am the only girl leader of a brass army. The leader of the woodwind army is Sky Better. She is a cunning flute. We almost lost to her more times than I can count.

"Thank you, General, but we can't do anything just yet. We must let them make the first move then retaliate. Just prepare your tubas for a fight they will never forget." I said smirking and dismissing the brunette. Somtimes it was good to be the boss.

I awaited for what I knew would come. The report that one of my Lt. Generals was captured or one of the tubas was dead.

But I was wrong for a while. No news came and I relaxed a little. And while I was calm, I could think about what had started this whole war.

It had been a nice, sunny day in Florida. The sky was blue and the clouds puffy. We had started with a simple arguement over who was the better section, the brass or the woodwinds. Then a fight had broken out. After a few days, the war was all out and dangerous already.

None of us had died yet, but Erik had been wounded pretty bad, and so had I. But we are still alive.

As for the woodwinds, I had no idea. But anyway, the news eventually came.

"General! General! My Lt. General was captured! Nathan was captured by the flutes. He's in trouble!" Travis relayed. He had a wild look in his eye and I saw that his clothes were torn a little and his glasses were askew.

"Okay. Calm down and tell me what happened, General. I'm sure there is a way to get him back." I said, trying to calm the strong tuba-boy.

"Well, they came from every side, and it was hard to see how many they had, but we fought anyway. We almost had them, when a renegade soldier came from behind and captured Nathan! You must help him, General."

"Okay, we strike back at dawn. And prepare to take a few woodwinds hostage if we don't get him back. And make sure they are of importance." I said, dismissing the boy who was actually older than me to prepare for a true blue battle for power and life.

"This is gonna be sweet!" I thought, heading off to prepare my section for war. I trusted that General Travis would relay that message to Erik. If he didn't, Erik would get the message anyway. The guy loved to fight.


	2. Chapter 2

The Battle of the Sections

**Hey! People in the SSMS band will recognize themselves. And I misspelled your names for a reason. Just ask if you don't understand why.**

**General Travis' POV**

The missiles and bullets had been flying for a long time now and we still hadn't gotten Nathan back from those blasted flutes. I was starting to get tired carrying this stupid concert tuba for a long time. I mean, sure we had unlimited ammo but the ammo was heavy and so was the weapon/instrument.

General Kayla was a fair general who let me have my way with the idiot flute who had captured Nathan, but that had yeilded no answers. The guy just wouldn't talk. But I was determined to get my Lt. General back.

"Whoa!" I cried, as a little flute bullet came whizzing past my head.

"General! Are you alright?" one of my Major Generals asked.

"Fine. Focus on the fight before your killed." I responded as a bullet whizzed past his head. He listened, and as he left, another soldier came up to me and reported:

"General Travis! We have found Lt. General Nathan! The flute's Generla of the Army Sky is guarding him." the boy said.

I gasped but just dismissed the boy to do his...whatever he did.

"Of course he is." I thought, grabbing the large instrument and running out into the battlefield.

I dodged flute bullet after flute bullet and made all the way to General Sky's place on the field. Then I was captured.

**General Kayla's POV**

I saw General Travis get captured. I ran to where i saw him last but was caught up in a flurry of fire from both sides.

Then when I had fended off most of the fire, I tried to find the brunette general but saw nothing.

We won that battle in a few more hours of heavy fire but without my only general, it was a short-lived victory.

"We will find him at the next battle, Nathan." I reported to the poor Lt. General who had lost his leader. We had gotten Nathan back about the same time Travis had been captured. Well that was a victory, but an uneven one. I dismissed the Lt. General and focused on my battle plan for the next big battle.

**OK. Nothing is happening with the two generals! I swear.** **It seems like I write like that but I don't mean to. Please forgive the misspellings. And that is directed at one person that i know of. And you know who you are. Anyway, it is a war and I am a euphonium so the brass are the good guys. Sorry woodwinds.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Battle of the Sections

**Alrighty. I know this is very,very, VERY late. But it's here! Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun! Chapter three. Enjoy**

General Travis' POV

"Okay, three days with the woodwinds with no food, or clean clothes, or even my instrument to keep me company. It ain't so bad." I thought.

Then, I heard a knock on my door.

"All right, _General_, General Sky wants to see you." A saxaphone soldier sneered, opening the door to my cell. He had no back up. I could escape easily.

"Hey, Don't even think about it. I'm stronger than I look." the blonde said, raising his saxaphone, ready to give off another round on me. I had been shot twice since I had been here. Luckily, they had both been in the left foot.

"I wasn't. But I was thinking, could I have my tuba back? I really want to hear a low brass sound to comfort me." I pleaded. I know. A general like me pleading. But it might work.

"Don't listen to him!" came a voice I didn't recognize.

"Oh crap..."

General Kayla's POV

"Alright. It's been three days! Reports."

"No sign in the Cemex mines." Eric reported.

"Nor in the Lake Panasoffkee woods." Nathan replied.

We had troops all over. And still no sign. And if nothing turned up soon, I was gonna head into woodwind country alone. No need for anyone else to get hurt for my mistake.

"That's it! Nathan, I can't take it anymore!" I snapped. My only general was waiting for _me _to save him. "You're in charge until my return."

He saluted and left to prepare...I don't want to know what. I dismissed the rest. Then I packed.

I only packed my camo uniform besides the one I was already wearing. And I packed a week's worth of food. You never know when you'll have to camp in this little county. And lastly, my euphonium. It was in it's case, ready to see a battle.

This simple instrument was marching style. I placed my mouthpiece where it belonged and grabbed a box of ammo. This was gonna be a long trek.

~Four hours later~

"All right. Flute territory ain't so bad." I thought. And indeed, they had kept theirs a lot better than ours. The trees barely had marks on them and the grass was only marked from woodwinds practicing , deep in Webster, I heard a loud cry. It was a low brass. Because that was the cry of my reliable general.

General Travis' POV

They had shot my left hand. That was my reload hand. Even if I did have a weapon, I couldn't reload it now.

Pain coursed through my arm, and the only reason this was all happening was that I was careless on the battlefield.

But, I wasn't done yet. I was right-handed, so, if worse came to worse, I could still punch my way out of here.

Which is what I was about to do. Only two guards remained. I distracted one, and punched the other. That one fell, letting my injured hand go. I coiled my right arm back for another punch. I decked the other guy faster than he could turn around.

Then, without even my instrument, I ran blindly into the unknown.

General Kayla's POV

I heard rustling coming from my left side. I whipped around and prepared my euphonium for the first strike. And guess who came out of the brush.

My only general! Travis had escaped alone.

"Whoa! Don't shoot! It's me!" Travis called, sheilding his face.

I hugged him. I couldn't stop myself. He was free.

"OWW!" He yelled.

I let him go and saw his hand and foot. Little bullet holes in each. That had to hurt.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know. I was just so happy that you were alive that I-I-I..." I trailed off in a loss for words.

Tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked up and saw he was sitting down in the leaves.

I grabbed my first aid kit that I always carry and started on his hand. It wasn't as bad as it looked, but it was still pretty bad. Oh he could fight, with that hand there would be some trouble with reload.

Then I worked on his foot. He was fine, no bones broken or nothing. But he would limp for a while.

After a bit, I asked if he could walk.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay then. No? We'll stay here for while. Maybe the flutes won't find us in the middle of nowhere." I said, setting up a tent that was just always in my bag. He got in first. And he took half of the space. I mean, the tent was only meant ot hold three and it was six foot by six foot. And he took up half of that space!

"Um. Share much?" I said sarcatically.

"Mmmmm. No." He retorted, turning over and laying on his stomach, being mindful of his hand.

"Well, if you won't share the space, I won't share the blanket I brought." I tempted.

He popped up and scooted over. I was really glad the blanket could cover the whole tent if needed. And with my tossing and turning, there might have been a good chance he would end up with blankets on him anyway.

I scooted as far from him as I could so that I wouldn't be tempted to cuddle like I usually did.

It was about three in the morning when they came. The Clarinet Bomber planes.

As if this couldn't get any better.

"Well, time to fight." I thought, getting up and preparing my weapon. I let the poor general sleep. He would need it.

**Okay. Done with this chapter. Please, person who has issues with my spelling, also known as tuba-boy, and TJ, review my fic! I accpet ananomys so review. Please. Tell me what you like. And everyone else, review and help a chick out. Kust clicky the little review button below!**


End file.
